batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinah Laurel Lance (The Brave and the Bold)
Dinah Laurel Lance was a long-time partner and love-interest of Batman and daughter of the deceased Dinah Drake Lance. She is also the second Black Canary. History She first appears in the teaser of the episode "Night of the Huntress!". She and Batman teamed up to stop Solomon Grundy from getting a new brain from a genius. In this episode, Canary managed to fool Solomon into standing on a skylight, where a low-level Canary cry shattered the glass and sent him crashing to defeat. After the victory, she flirted with Batman for a dinner for two. She is Batman's main partner in the musical episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister!". Batman asks her to stay and keep watch of Black Manta, the Clock King, and Gorilla Grodd, after the first encounter with the Music Meister ("I'm The Music Meister"). She follows him instead, to the dismay of Green Arrow. During a jailbreak, she sings of his good qualities ("If Only..."), implying she has a crush on the Caped Crusader. The two get knocked out, but recover and escape a death trap set by the Meister ("Death Trap"); Canary mimics the Meister by singing all her dialogue, to which Batman asks "Was the singing really necessary?" The two fight against Music Meister ("The World is Mine!"), and Black Canary gets controlled again. Batman challenges her to a high-note contest. This triggers a high Canary Cry, snapping everyone out of hypnosis. She gets to sing the final song, a reprise of "If Only...", after Batman leaves. She is later joined by Green Arrow halfway through, and the two have a romantic scene among sparking and crashing debris from the fight. In the song, Arrow offers to marry her. In "The Golden Age of Justice!", her origin was revealed. Tired of being treated like a kid, Dinah Lance convinces Wildcat to have her help the rest of the Justice Society of America, claiming she was treated like a kid, while Batman, who was trained alongside her, was treated like an equal. He tells her about the her mother and then understands her respondsability as a member of the Justice Society. Then they go off and help the rest of the Justice Society and Batman defeat Per Degaton. In "Sidekicks Assemble!" she becomes a member of the Justice League, then becomes a member of the Birds of Prey in "The Mask of Matches Malone!", where teams up with Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) and Catwoman to stop Two-Face and Matches Malone, who is actually a possessed Batman. She also sings the "Birds of Prey" number with Huntress and Catwoman. It is implied throughout the episode and musical number that she still has feelings for the Dark Knight. Powers and Abilities In addition to being a tough martial arts fighter, Black Canary uses a "canary-cry" and is a good singer. Her canary-cry is made up a strong soundwave powerful enough to break glass as in "Mask of Matches Malone!" In other media She appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold-The Video game voiced again by Grey DeLisle. Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Characters